The Cure to Ranma's Curse
| image= | tag= | author=Luna Sealeaf | language= | rating=K+ | type= | genre= | chapters=5 | words=15, 999 | pub_date=December 4th, 2003 | update=December 17th, 2003 | current_status= }} The Cure to Ranma's Curse is written by Luna Sealeaf and began online publication on December 4th, 2003.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1627984/1/The_Cure_to_Ranmas_Curse The Cure to Ranma's Curse at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 29-07-2018 It currently stands incomplete at five parts, the most recent of which was published on December 17th, 2003. Description Plot Part 1 Ranma Saotome wakes up from a nightmare involving the drowning of the original girl in the Spring of Drowned Girl and after being kicked out of the room by his father, he goes up onto the roof to look at the stars. He is joined by Akane Tendo and the pair contemplate their upcoming wedding that they are both looking forward to. The next morning Ranma is sparring with Ryoga Hibiki who has wandered by and when Akane comes out with some food she is in the way and Ranma ends up crashing into the koi pond rather than hitting Akane. When Ranma comes out of the pond she talks in a language neither Akane or Ryoga understand and then runs away. She ends up at the Nekohanten where some hot water makes Ranma male again, but he doesn't recall how he got there. Cologne suspects that there is something going on with Ranma's curse and suggests he returns to Jusenkyo to find answers. Akane and Ryoga tell him they will make the journey with him. Part 2 Two days later the three have set out for China, which mostly goes well apart from when Akane cooks. However at one point Ryoga goes missing and Akane goes to look for him while Ranma stays at their campsite. Not finding him she ventures back to the campsite due to the rain where she encounters Ryoga and the pair discover that Ranma is missing. Not knowing where to look in the rain and darkness they turn in for the night and hope to find him the next day. Part 3 Ranma wakes up in an alleyway with torn clothing while Akane and Ryoga pack up the campsite. The pair go looking for signs of which direction Ranma fled in and find evidence of someone trying and failing to climb a tree in order to escape something. Meanwhile Ranma isn't making much progress on finding out where he is till he meets an old fortuneteller who collapses when she mentions the name of the girl who drowned in the spring. Panicked by the death of the fortuneteller Ranma decides that finding Akane and Ryoga is no longer his priority. He instead has to get to Jusenkyo so he can ask the Jusenkyo Guide some questions. At the same time Ryoga suggests to Akane they stop looking and simply head for Jusenkyo in the hope that Ranma will be there when they arrive. Part 4 Separately Ranma, and Akane and Ryoga, make their way towards Jusenkyo, Akane asking as they do so if Ranma has asked Ryoga to be his best man at the planned wedding. Ranma arrives at Jusenkyo and questions the guide about what is happening with his curse. The guide tells him that in the past some have gone insane from the two clashing personalities. As a result Ranma decides to visit the Chinese Amazons. The next night Akane and Ryoga arrive at the springs and are reunited with Ranma. They agree to visiting the Amazons and the next day they head for the village. The Amazons want them to prove themselves before they will help and Akane accepts the challenge over Ranma and Ryoga's protests. It turns out the challenge will be a fight to the death. Part 5 Ranma pleads with Akane to pull out so they can find another way to get the information they need. Three hours later they have found no way out and Akane is forced to enter the combat field where she will either lose and die, or win and take a life. Akane tires and is knocked out. When her Amazon opponent goes to make the killing blow Ranma and Ryoga intervene to save Akane's life, even though it means they'll lose the Amazons help. But despite their actions the Amazons will still help and when they learn they know Cologne and Shampoo they are welcomed nicely. Ryoga stays with the unconscious Akane while Ranma goes to speak with elders for help with his problem. They tell him that they may have a solution in a special potion, but it will temporarily split the dead girl's soul into Ranma's female body allowing them to then try and exorcise it. If they fail the consequence for Ranma could be dire... Notes See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1627984/1/The_Cure_to_Ranmas_Curse ''The Cure to Ranma's Curse at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 29-07-2018 References